


The Ultimate Due South Soundtrack

by montecarlogirl87



Category: due South
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlogirl87/pseuds/montecarlogirl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alright my fellow duesers... I have put together the best dS soundtrack I could manage</p><p>this includes both the Official Soundtracks (Vol I and II) and everything that was listed in the episode credits that I could find... plus some fun extras ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Due South Soundtrack

alright my fellow duesers... I have put together the best dS soundtrack I could manage

this includes both the Official Soundtracks (Vol I and II) and everything that was listed in the episode credits that I could find... 

plus some fun extras ;)

some of the classical and choral music type things are obviously not done by the same musicians they hired for the show... but at least it's the same musical piece

there are **100** music files in this soundtrack... that being said, there's still 26 songs that I was not able to locate... but I did the best I could :)

[ **Download from Dropbox HERE** ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bho3y4m24q5lsqf/Ultimate%20dS%20Soundtrack.zip?dl=0)

**ETA:** I just noticed that while I included the originals of songs that Fraser sang (like Northwest Passage), I failed to rip K-K-K-Katy... I don't feel like re-uploading the zip... so here's a single song download

[ **Download from Dropbox HERE** ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rg4zq69010g0c1f/K-K-K-Katy%20-%20Billy%20Murray.mp3?dl=0)  



End file.
